


take care of you

by yablochkey



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey





	take care of you

Когда ничего не получается и не складывается, когда всё становится на свои места, но эти места — совсем не те, что предполагалось, Хёнвон и Ганхи укладываются в одну плоскость. Они делят прямоугольник кровати своими телами на секторы, их площадь меняется в зависимости от того, где окажется чья-то рука или нога, но площадь матраса остаётся неизменной; неизменным же остаётся отсутствие пустоты между их лицами. Они почти всё время целуются не потому что любят целоваться — просто так удобнее: можно закрыть глаза и ничего не видеть, и надеяться, что не увидят тебя.

Ганхи ниже, его пальцы холодят Хёнвону ноги чуть повыше лодыжек. Обниматься не получается — неловко, — поэтому они просто притираются друг к другу так близко, как только получается. Ганхи без снэпбэка каждый раз какой-то не Ганхи, и каждый раз Хёнвон ерошит ему волосы — просто потому что так хочется. Ганхи не бычится, не сопротивляется — утыкается лицом куда-то Хёнвону в шею, дышит тепло и ровно, гладит по боку, бормочет потом, что от кого-то скоро совсем нихрена не останется...

Чтобы утро не наступало — вот, чего хочется больше всего. Утром им придётся разойтись по разным углам, по разным плоскостям и прямым, оставив прямоугольник кровати пустым и измятым. Утром будут видны и лица, и выжженные кратеры на месте надежд и ожиданий.

Ганхи когда-то сказал, что у него плохое предчувствие, от него сдавливает сердце, сдавливает да так и не отпускает, жить страшно, а не жить — просто не получается. Уже потом, когда всё заканчивается, Хёнвон говорит, что Ганхи выиграл ноу мёрси, сделал их всех, но Ганхи не слышит этого: он принимает душ, а Хёнвон тщательно следит за тем, чтобы шум воды заглушил его слова.

Что будет дальше? Будет ли дальше что-нибудь? Они задают разные вопросы, но оба не получают ответов. Ганхи замыкается в себе, ещё больше, ещё сильнее, в нём не остаётся места для того, что будет потом. Хёнвону кажется, что Ганхи застывает в том дне, на той сцене, как муха в янтаре.

У Хёнвона нет на это времени, ни на что теперь нет: золотой билет заботливо выдали ему прямо в руки, добро пожаловать в новый мир, оставайтесь с нами — на радость времени не остаётся тоже, и постепенно она притупляется, становясь чем-то фоновым и едва заметным. На мысли о Ганхи, откровенно говоря, времени не выделяется совсем, но Хёнвон вспоминает его залитое чернотой лицо, скрывающей напряжённый рот и круги под глазами, и оказывается в его квартире, в пятне света от лампы, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке. Они снова оказываются в одной плоскости, в рамках одной фигуры, вытянешь руку за край и кажется, что она уже где-то далеко-далеко.

Ганхи никогда не оставляет следов, и иногда, вернувшись в дорм и лежа уже в своей кровати, Хёнвон задаётся вопросом, а не приснилось ли ему всё это. Было бы, наверное, хорошо, если бы всё вдруг оказалось сном, но задумывать о чём-то ещё Хёнвон боится, потому что боится, что где-то существует мир, в котором они все могут быть по-настоящему счастливы.

Ганхи редко звонит, чаще пишет, он спрашивает о том, как у них дела, и когда у них наконец появится время для того, чтобы отдохнуть и увидеться с ним.

Хёнвон пишет «спроси что-нибудь про меня», но так и не отправляет сообщение.


End file.
